


A Broken Dream

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Artist!Sehun, Chanyeol being a piece of shit, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What he didn’t expect were those eyes that glimmered into his, a ray of light in all of its brilliance reflecting straight into the organ that was currently keeping Sehun alive and breathing, its beats stuttering through the rhythm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella/gifts).



> AAAAa Bella, I finally did it! I hope this doesn't disappoint you, neither Sehun or Luhan die ok, just wanted you to know.

Sehun met Luhan at one of his art conventions, the pretty male looking up at his paintings in amazement. Sehun remembers almost dropping his glass of wine upon seeing someone so beautiful looking at _his_ work. His sweat, blood, and tears upon a wall.

Somehow, Luhan made the painting looking ten times better just standing next to it.

“Hold this real quick,” Sehun said as he hastily shoved his glass into Jongin’s hand. Jongin only rolled his eyes as he saw his best friend almost running to the other person across the room.

“Hopeless,” he mumbled, taking a swig from both glasses. Kyungsoo reprimanded him before grabbing Sehun’s glass and drinking the rest, a sulky Jongin watching him gulp it down.

Meanwhile, Sehun had his eyes set on the prize before him, his heart thumping erratically in his chest. The mere thought of drawing this person, this gorgeous man, excited him to no end. He quickly brushed back his hair, and fixed his tie, swiping a bit of invisible dust off of his shoulders before going back to his professional walk.

Professional walks be damned since he almost tripped over his feet when the other male turned to look at him in surprise. In Sehun’s mind, he would have been the one to tap lightly on this person’s shoulder, formally introduce himself, etc.

What he didn’t expect were those eyes that glimmered into his, a ray of light in all of its brilliance reflecting straight into the organ that was currently keeping Sehun alive and breathing, its beats stuttering through the rhythm.

He could only let out a breathy ‘hi’ before holding out a hand for the other to shake, hoping that he wasn’t trembling. The stranger still looked a bit shocked, reaching out his right hand to firmly shake Sehun’s awaiting hand. Sehun almost didn’t let go, the delicate fingers caressing his own before drawing back.

“Are you the artist?” the other man asked softly, his voice sounding so sweet to Sehun’s ears. Sehun cleared his throat, and nodded, still a bit awestruck at the beauty standing before him. He thought that maybe he should explain himself in hopes of the other male accepting his request.

“My name is Oh Sehun, and I’m really sorry to be so rude to just come to up you unexpectedly, but… you just caught my attention, and I would like to draw you if you’ll let me.” If possible, the doe eyes went a bit wider, his hands clasping themselves together. Sehun noticed that he only wore inexpensive clothing, his hair a bit untamed, and he seemed to be out of the loop as some would say.

“I barely know you, I mean, no offense, but how do I even know you’re speaking the truth when you say that these are yours?” Sehun drew back in surprise, his calm demeanor suddenly thrown out of the window at the thought of this man suspecting him as fake. He decided to laugh it off, trying to keep things a bit light even though the other’s eyes were alarmingly calculated; scrutinizing his every move.

“I assure you that these are my paintings, my drawings, and my life,” Sehun replied in honesty, the sincerity in his eyes proving to be enough.

“So, you want me to be a part of your life?” He still looked a bit suspicious, but Sehun nodded, his mouth turning up into an irresistible smile that Luhan couldn’t turn down. Sehun pointed out that he still hadn’t given his name, and the other male laughed a bit sheepishly, looking down before having their eyes meet again.

“I’m Luhan, and it’s very nice to meet you, Sehun.” Luhan smiled back easily, and they both agreed to a business meeting of Luhan being Sehun’s model and inspiration for his next project.

*************************************************************************************

“Oh, Christ, Sehun, you barely even know him, how the hell are you gonna use him?” Jongin asked grumpily, his mouth marring into a frown. If Sehun fucked this up, his career was going to be shit on since he was starting to become more and more famous as time went on. One slip up, and he was ruined.

“Jongin, just worry about your Kyungsoo, and leave it up to me. I’m the genius here, and you’re just my supportive friend who approves of my art,” Sehun replied smugly while sipping his coffee. Jongin did have a good eye for art, so Sehun always came to him whenever he was feeling insecure about one of his pieces.

“You better know what you’re doing,” Jongin mumbled behind his computer. Kyungsoo came out to massage his shoulders, shooing Sehun away since he would be late for his meeting with Luhan if he stuck around any longer.

“Wish me luck, make good decisions, use a condom!” Sehun yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed his coat and slammed the door shut. Jongin groaned and let his head fall onto the keyboard while Kyungsoo giggled abashedly.

*************************************************************************************

Sehun drummed his fingers on the mahogany table, listening to the sounds of the bustling café. He was snapped out of his reverie when Luhan had seated himself across from him, and Sehun gave him a small smile. He felt somewhat relaxed by the noise of the people, and he was sure that his future colleague (maybe boyfriend) is feeling the same. He looked prettier than ever with his delicate features and gentle expression. They exchanged greetings, and Luhan ordered his coffee.

“So, what’s going to happen from here on out?” Luhan asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. Sehun leaned back in his chair, observing that Luhan was now wearing a sweater, his hair not particularly styled, but nicer than the last time they had met. Since he was an artist, he often studied different aspects of things, wondering how he could put them on a canvas.

“Well, I just need you to be a model for me, show up on time, or just talk while I sketch out some stuff. You seemed to take an interest in my pieces, so if you wanna take the offer, then it’s yours.” Sehun waited for a reply from the other who seemed to be contemplating, his eyebrows furrowing together. Sehun noticed the way some people would stop and turn to look at him, and Sehun would shoot them a look.

“What if I don’t take the job?” Luhan looked back up at him, and crossed his arms together, a sign of defense in case Sehun decided to try and forcefully change his mind. It was test for him to pass.

“Then that’s okay. I have other ideas up my sleeve as a back-up just in case you don’t agree,” Sehun replied easily, not at all affected by the thought of rejection. He’s faced it a lot before in his life, and at this point, he was pretty good at living with it. Although he still did want to see Luhan even if he decided not to take the job as a friend, or maybe something more.

Luhan looked back down at the swirling patterns on the table, and took a deep breath before looking back up, his arms uncrossing themselves.

Sold, Sehun thinks to himself, making sure to keep his posture the same just in case he was wrong. If Luhan did say no, then it was alright.

“Alright, I’ll take it. You said the pay would be good, and I just need to show up on time.” Sehun nodded, but he didn’t miss the look of subtle worry that was starting to line Luhan’s face. He recognizes it from drawing facial expressions, and asked if Luhan was sure. Luhan gave him that sheepish look, his cheeks blushing just a bit.

“Well, it’s just that… um, I don’t know what my boyfriend would think of me going to another man’s house as a model… We’ll just have to get over that obstacle, I guess.” He laughed a bit, but Sehun could tell it was dry and unconvincing. He felt kind of disappointed that the other man had a boyfriend, but he didn’t see any twinkle in the other’s eyes, only a dim glow when he said the word ‘boyfriend.’ Sehun pressed his lips together before replying.

“If he’s not happy with it, then that’s not fair to you. It’s not my place to say this, obviously, but he doesn’t control you. Remember that.” Sehun saw the surprise on Luhan’s face, and he was honestly surprised with himself. He didn’t know that he could get so worked up over one person even if it was someone that he liked.

“I’ll try to then,” Luhan replied, swallowing uncomfortably. His eyes drifted away, only staring blankly at his folded hands in his lap. Before Sehun could say anything else, the barista came over with Luhan’s drink.

“I’ll just take this and go. I have to run some errands… So, we’re good on the job?” Sehun nodded silently, his eyes starting to observe the pretty male even more. Luhan still had pink cheeks, and Sehun smiled unconsciously. Luhan smiled back shyly, grabbing his coffee with that careful touch of his. Sehun watched him go, waving a goodbye.

Fuck, he was falling too hard.

*************************************************************************************

Luhan was a couple blocks away from the coffee shop, smiling to himself. He finally let out a giggle halfway home, not being able to contain the thought of going over to Sehun’s house for artistic purposes, a somewhat famous artist at that.

Of course he was feeling pretty good about himself, and plus, Sehun was just so nice and quiet and handsome…

His feet had automatically stopped at their destination, his happy expression going grim when he arrived outside his boyfriend’s crappy apartment that they could barely afford since Luhan had been struggling to find a job.

He took a deep breath and went up the stairs, drawing his clothes tighter around himself. He swallowed nervously, and opened the door, the smell of cigars hitting him in the face.

“I’m home,” he called out softly, closing the door, and dropping his stuff on the beat up couch.

“Come here,” another voice called out from the bedroom. Luhan bit his lip and walked over to the room, seeing his boyfriend laying down on the bed with another stub in his mouth while looking over some magazines.

“Hi,” Luhan greeted, rubbing his arms as if he was cold. Chanyeol looked up at him with a blank expression, only a slight spark glimmering in his eyes whenever he saw Luhan.

“Come here,” Chanyeol repeated, throwing away the magazines to the side and looking up through his eyelashes. Luhan would have found the look sexy if it weren’t for what was coming next.

Luhan walked over on shaky legs, his steps hesitant. Chanyeol unzipped his pants and got up to properly take his pants and boxers off, motioning for Luhan to get on the bed. Luhan shook his head stubbornly, anger flashing in his eyes. He remembered what Sehun said, and he decided that it was time to stop being afraid, to stop giving in. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, not used to this behavior.

“Get on the bed, Luhan,” he demanded, his tone turning dangerous. Luhan shook his head again, and Chanyeol started to get mad, taking the stub out of his mouth and stomping on it, the loud sound making Luhan jump a bit.

“I finally got a job, Chanyeol, I don’t need your excessive sex drive ruining my life right now,” Luhan hissed, his hands clenching into fists. He saw Chanyeol’s jaw set, his foot still twisting the stub around.

“Maybe I can actually support myself instead of staying with your sorry ass,” Luhan continued, his breaths becoming labored from being terrified and mad all at once. His nerves felt like they were about to snap when Chanyeol walked around the bed slowly, his eyes ablaze.

“You get on that bed, you little bitch,” he spat, taking another step closer and bringing his hand across Luhan’s face. His face jerked to the side, fresh tears finally spilling from his eyes. Chanyeol pushed him onto the bed, and Luhan tried to yell and fight back, but a large hand clamped itself onto his mouth. His sight was met with Chanyeol’s dark ones, using his body weight to keep Luhan still. He leaned his head close to Luhan’s ear, the other whimpering from the hot breath flowing onto the side of his face, smelling of smoke.

“You will be a good boy, and listen to me, cockslut. You will take my dick up your ass, and you will not scream for help, you will lay here and take it like the fucking whore you are. I don’t give a flying fuck if you found a job, you’re still mine,” he snarled, his other hand yanking down Luhan’s pants. Luhan could only cry pathetically as he endured another painful experience that night.

His body was marked with bruises, and he could only think of what Sehun would do if he ever saw him like this.

Sehun.

*************************************************************************************

“Hey, you alright?” Sehun asked Luhan when he flinched from sitting down on Sehun’s expensive couch, with expensive pillows, and expensive fabric.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Luhan said with a forced smile, his hands trembling slightly.

“If you’re not comfortable with doing this, you don’t have to do it,” Sehun reassured him, his calm face starting to soothe Luhan’s tension.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just nervous. You have such a beautiful home, and I just come from somewhere less, um, pretty.” He looked down at the floor, and felt a finger tap the tip of his nose. He looked up in surprise, only to let a giggle when he saw Sehun smiling. The touch was a bit too intimate for meeting up for the second or third time, but Luhan didn’t mind at all. The action mixed with Sehun’s smile actually made him calm down.

“It doesn’t matter where you came from. That’s why I never had you fill out any paperwork; I figured that your spoken consent would be enough. I don’t like knowing anything about the people I work with sometimes. It’s fun to learn while drawing or painting them.” Sehun seemed to be speaking to himself, but Luhan understood his logic. He wondered if he should let Sehun in on his life since he was entering his.

 “So, how should I let you get to know me?” Luhan leaned back into the cushions, looking over at Sehun. Sehun got up from the couch to get some of his art supplies set up while talking. What he was actually doing was busying himself since those words that fell from Luhan’s pretty lips affected him in more ways than one.

“Well, you can just sit there, be casual. I like to do warm up sketches first before I actually go onto a real thing.” Sehun brought over a stool and turned on a brighter light to help him see, and Luhan couldn’t help but to feel a bit nervous. How the hell does one act ‘casual’ when there’s a really handsome man drawing you? Looking at you? Scrutinizing your features, and the way you sit; he’s looking for detail. Luhan couldn’t help but to feel insecure from Sehun’s gaze, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

“How old are you, Luhan?” Sehun asked when he touched his paintbrush to the canvas. Luhan blinked away his thoughts and focused on the question.

“Twenty-four,” he replied, cursing himself for letting his voice quaver. He took a silent deep breath, and met Sehun’s eyes a couple times whenever he flicked them up.

“What about you?” he asked when Sehun didn’t respond. Luhan fidgeted around from the lack of talking, but figured that it was only due to Sehun’s concentration.

“I’m twenty-one.” Luhan raised his eyebrows at that. Sehun was pretty young to be a somewhat famous artist, and Luhan was honestly impressed.

“I know it’s kinda young,” Sehun replied to his thoughts, paying close attention to the way he moved his paintbrush.

“It’s amazing.” Luhan gave him a small smile, relaxing more and more as they continued to talk about their favorite things. Luhan said that he used to do soccer and singing, and Sehun admitted that he liked to dance as a hobby.

“Do you dance a lot?” Luhan asked, suddenly interested. Sehun shrugged, and smeared something on the canvas with his thumb, his eyebrows furrowing attractively while he was doing it.

“Not really. I mostly focus on this type of stuff, but dancing helps to keep me in shape.”

I can tell, Luhan thought, trying not to let his eyes drift down Sehun’s body. He also tried not to notice the way his forearms flexed when he pushed his sleeves up, or that his button down shirt was unbuttoned a little too low.

Luhan kicked himself for being an idiot, but he couldn’t help but to look at the way Sehun just moved. He felt kind of weird for being in a sweater, but that was to cover up the dark colors imprinted on his skin.

Meanwhile, Sehun was trying not to do a huge, creepy ass smile when Luhan’s face was turning out perfectly on his project. The little flowers surrounding his face in hues of yellow and orange fit his facial features beautifully, and he wanted to squeal in joy since he finally found the perfect one for his pieces.

But there was still the problem that was nagging him.  

 “You know, that sweater isn’t enough to cover them up,” Sehun said quietly; Luhan almost didn’t catch it. He froze, his entire body going stiff. Sehun still seemed relaxed, but he was angry. He had been this whole time, but he had it pushed to back of his mind since he was afraid that his artistic mind would somehow recreate the dark blues and purples.

He wasn’t blind, he’s seen the bruises all over the back of Luhan’s neck, peering over the edge of the collar of his shirt when they were at the coffee shop. He’s just kept his darker emotions hidden to not scare Luhan away. He wanted to protect him the best that he could.

“So… you’ve noticed,” Luhan muttered weakly, drawing the sleeves down a little lower so that his fingers gripped the soft material. Sehun saw this as his eyes flicked back up to Luhan’s face, and he felt awful for seeing the other’s eyes fill up with tears.

“Luhan,” Sehun said softly, getting up from his chair and sitting on the couch. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to hug Luhan yet, so he kept to himself.

“Sorry, it’s stupid of me to cry like this, and to distract you.” Sehun shook his head, and reached over slowly to take Luhan’s hand into his. Luhan looked at him in confusion, and it hurt Sehun to see that he was confused at the tiniest act of affection.

“Stay here for a couple days, so that you don’t have to go back to him. You didn’t tell him where you were going, did you?” Luhan shook his head no, and wiped his tears along with Sehun’s gentle thumb caressing his cheekbone. Staying with Sehun seemed like heaven to Luhan, but he felt so bad, so intrusive. He would also be leaving Chanyeol behind, but Luhan figured that he could take care of himself for a while.  

“I’ll be invading your space,” Luhan mumbled, not wanting say it, but that’s just how he felt. Sehun still held his distance, but he squeezed Luhan’s hand.

“You won’t be. It gets kind of lonely here anyway,” he replied with a small smile, and Luhan sniffled a bit while smiling back too.

He was just so grateful that he had met this beautiful artist.

*************************************************************************************

A couple days turned into a month. They both don’t know that happened, it just did.

Getting used to having another person in the house wasn’t easy as it never usually is for someone who is used to living alone. Sehun went out and bought Luhan some new clothes much to the elder’s complaints about too much money, and he also bought him some toiletries for the bathroom in the spare bedroom.

He was shocked to see Luhan awake so early the very next day, looking well rested with two plates of eggs and bacon. Sehun thanked him, and Luhan only blushed in return. Sehun suggested that they should tend to Luhan’s injuries, and Luhan said that he would do it himself.

The four weeks had continued on like that, with Luhan looking beautiful and Sehun staring at him like he just struck gold.

Of course, there were the common things that Luhan would have to get used to. He didn’t wake up early enough to make Sehun breakfast, and he almost had a meltdown from the anxiety that it caused. Sehun had to hold him as he cried, sobbing out ‘I’m sorry’s.’

He also freaked out when he accidentally spilled a drop of water on the carpet, his eyes going wild as he flinched away from Sehun’s touch.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Lu, it’s just water, it’s just water,” Sehun tried to reassure him, standing back a little bit to give Luhan the space he needed. Luhan seemed snap out of it, and looked up at Sehun with teary eyes with his lips trembling, setting the water down on the table, and walking over to fall into Sehun’s arms.

There were the good times too. Like the ones where he got to just stare at Luhan, and produce breathtaking art. He showed some of his pieces to Jongin, and Jongin was thoroughly impressed with his new ideas.

There was also that time that Sehun wanted to cook pancakes for the both of them, but Luhan had walked into the kitchen with a guilty looking Sehun poking at the burnt batter, and he could only let out a giggle as he rushed towards Sehun to give him a hug. Sehun had laughed too, and let go of Luhan so that he could make them a better breakfast.

Despite the constant pleads of wanting to see the portraits, Sehun didn’t want to show Luhan his art just yet, wanting it to be a surprise. Luhan would only pout cutely, and Sehun laughed as he booped his nose.

Luhan was just so extravagant in Sehun’s eyes, so fragile and young. He felt that it was his job to cherish him, to show him what it was like to properly fall in love.

He was probably insane, but he was willing to show Luhan his everything, and Luhan just being Luhan would be enough.

*************************************************************************************

“Let me take you out on a date.” Luhan almost choked on his coffee, and Sehun had to pat his back, the nerves now tingling through his body.

“A date?” Luhan asked meekly, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah, just to a restaurant, an amusement park, wherever you want.” Sehun gave him a nervous smile, and Luhan started to grow excited. He had been out with Sehun a couple times to get groceries and clothes, and he had liked to pretend that those were dates.

Now this was actually real, it was all real.

“I would love to.”

*************************************************************************************

“You got sauce on your mouth,” Luhan giggled, taking his napkin and wiping it off. Sehun laughed like a kid, and Luhan was always so intrigued at how Sehun could go from strikingly mature to an innocent puppy.

The date was going extremely well. They both went down to a little cheap restaurant that Luhan enjoyed, and Sehun had to agree that the food was excellent. He often held Luhan’s hand whenever they were out in public, and Luhan would smile shyly at the gentle contact. Sehun also pulled him a bit closer as if he knew Luhan wasn’t comfortable with public places with a lot of people.

There was also the fear that he would see Chanyeol wandering around somewhere. Sehun begged him to say something about Chanyeol, to get the bastard arrested, but Luhan kept his mouth shut. Irrational fear and abusive thoughts clouded his mind, and he shook with the idea of that piece of shit loose in the world, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He hated himself for being afraid to open up about Chanyeol, and he knew that he would have to soon.

“Luhannie, do you want dessert?” Luhan blushed at the nickname, and buried his face in Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun chuckled a bit and caressed the other’s nape.

“I would like some, please, Sehunnie,” he mumbled back, and Sehun wanted to chance a kiss on the other’s forehead, but a familiar person had stumbled in, catching everyone’s attention. Luhan’s heart dropped to his stomach.

For fuck’s sake, not today.

“Where is he?” the man slurred, his eyes looking around wildly. Luhan covered his mouth, and Sehun caught on quickly, pressing Luhan close against him. He could feel tears staining his shirt and he frowned, his eyes narrowing as the man had yet to look in their direction. The employee had asked him if he needed anything, but the man kept looking around and breathing heavily as if he just ran.

“I said where is he?!” he yelled, scaring the customers, and making Luhan flinch. Sehun saw that one of the employees was already calling someone, and he knew it was the police. He finally let his eyes go back to Chanyeol, only to have them widen when Chanyeol had finally seen them.

“Luhan.” The word rang in the air, and Luhan could only cover his face in horror, flashbacks hitting him so hard when his name was spoken by that deep voice.

“Shh,” Sehun cooed, hiding the sobbing Luhan in his chest while glaring at Chanyeol dangerously.

“He’s mine,” he heard Chanyeol snarl, his fists clenching. Sehun could feel Luhan’s hands grasping his shirt, his entire body shaking.

“Fuck off,” Sehun hissed, his quiet tone seeming to hit a nerve.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from those two,” one of the employees called out to him, hanging up the phone discreetly. Chanyeol turned to look at him with such hatred that the employee visibly recoiled. Chanyeol’s tall figure only made him seem ten times scarier, but Sehun was only an inch under. He started to take in his surroundings just in case Chanyeol decided to advance.

Chanyeol wiped a hand across his mouth and seemed delirious, his steps suddenly unstable.

“No one else can have y-you.” The light in Chanyeol’s eyes seemed to dim, and his knees buckled. Sehun almost didn’t catch the bloodshot eyes, the pale skin that seemed to stretch over his shoulders so much that the bones were beginning to poke out. He fell on his hands, his breathing getting heavier.

“No one,” he whispered before completely collapsing. Luhan shuddered as he made eye contact with Chanyeol’s dark eyes that seemed to begging. Luhan only shook his head, and Chanyeol bit his lip and closed his eyes, muttering a soft “I’m sorry.”

Sehun left some cash on the table, and dragged Luhan out the door, walking quickly until they were a few blocks away before pulling Luhan into a tight hug. Luhan was a sobbing mess, constantly shaking in Sehun’s arms. Sehun assured him that it was okay, and risked a few kisses in Luhan’s hair.

They were standing nearby the same coffee shop that they had met all those weeks ago, but neither of them were focused enough to notice.

“Sehun,” Luhan breathed, taking his head away from Sehun’s chest and staring up into his eyes with his teary ones. It fucking hurt so much to see him like this, and Sehun wiped away the tears the best that he could.

“Sehun,” Luhan said again, a bit steadier. He reached his hands up to cup Sehun’s face, and leaned up to touch their lips together softly before pressing against them a little harder. Sehun was so surprised that he almost didn’t kiss back. Luhan’s lips felt so warm and right against his, and he held on tighter to Luhan’s body, pressing himself up against the smaller male so that he could feel all of him. Luhan started to heat up the kiss, his tears still overflowing, and Sehun had to stop him to help Luhan get a hold of himself.

“Slow down, Lu, slow down,” Sehun murmured with their foreheads pressed together. Luhan sniffled and blushed, uttering a soft apology.

“It’s okay, I just think home would be a better place for this. Sorry, that this date didn’t go so well.” Sehun still kept his voice low for Luhan since he was still really jumpy at loud noises, such as cars going past them. Luhan looked up at him with watery eyes, and it made Sehun peck his lips again.

“It’s okay Sehunnie. Let’s just go home and try again some other time.” Luhan tried to put on a brave smile while Sehun kissed his forehead and held him even closer than before.

*************************************************************************************

A few weeks later, they had both found out that Chanyeol died from a drug overdose. Luhan excused himself to the spare bedroom, and cried into his pillow. He tried to stay quiet so that Sehun wouldn’t hear his distress, but of course he heard. He had been sitting outside Luhan’s room, and the minute he heard him cry, he immediately went inside.

“Baby, come here,” Sehun cooed, using the pet name to soothe the other. Luhan crawled over and wrapped himself around Sehun, his hands fumbling with the hem of Sehun’s shirt as he started to pull it up. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but helped Luhan to take off his shirt. Luhan took off his shirt next, and pressed himself against Sehun, the skin on skin contact making him feel better.

“Like feeling you,” Luhan whispered, his hand caressing Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun wiped away the rest of his tears and ran his hand down Luhan’s back, his rough hands making the other shudder.

“Sehun, help me to forget.” Sehun widened his eyes, not expecting this at all.

“Luhan, you’re not in the best state of mind right now, you should rest first, and then…” He was cut off by a kiss, and Luhan made Sehun lay on top of him, his legs wrapping around his waist as he bucked his hips up. He was already half hard and Sehun was almost there himself.

“You don’t understand, Sehunnie, I can’t get him out of my head, how he abused me, how I never said anything about it, that he could be alive right now… I didn’t want him dead no matter how much I hated him, death is… death is another punishment for people who are a lot worse than Chanyeol.” Luhan took a deep breath, looking up into Sehun’s eyes for an answer but he was only met with an expressionless face, and he wished he’d have a glimpse of what was going through the other’s mind.

“He caused you pain, Luhan, so much pain,” Sehun finally murmured, leaning down to peck Luhan’s nose. Luhan could only nod in response, but he still thought death as an unfair way for Chanyeol to go out. At least Chanyeol had taken him in when he was on the verge of being homeless, at least he didn’t kick him out, at least he tried to make up for his temper with empty roses and broken promises, at least he fucking tried sometimes, recognizing that he could have a mental disorder but not having enough money to have himself get checked out and receive treatment.

He knew it would be useless to tell Sehun these things, so he would keep quiet about it, choosing instead to comb his fingers through his soft hair and pull him further down for a kiss.

“Please help me forget, Sehun, it hurts so much,” Luhan pleaded, taking Sehun’s hands and running them down his body. “I want only you to touch me, to show me what it feels like not getting hurt,” he added on, and Sehun still wore that same expression, but Luhan felt his fingers grow a little more possessive as they slid down his chest. He knew he sounded so fucking desperate and stupid, but he just had to know that love can be real, and that it can be shared by two people as equally as can be done.

Sehun showed some understanding as he trailed his hands down lower, his head dipping down to plant a few kisses on Luhan’s neck. Luhan sighed in relief, rubbing Sehun’s back slowly as he tilted his head to the side for Sehun’s lips. He could feel Sehun’s hands brushing the hem of his sweatpants, and his breath hitched at the gentle touch. He wasn’t used to any of this, so everything was even more sensitive.

“I want you to know that I’m doing this because I’m in starting to fall in love you,” Sehun said softly into his ear as he nosed his jawline. Luhan let out a breath, and turned his head to give Sehun a chaste kiss.

“I’m falling in love with you too.”

Sehun let the corners of his lips turn into a small smile as he came back for an open mouthed kiss, Luhan’s fingers slowly creeping up to grasp at Sehun’s soft hair. He could feel Sehun’s delicate fingers mapping out his body, going over the bumps of his ribs to rub lightly at his flat stomach.

Their clothes were off within minutes, the two completely naked as Sehun prepared his fingers with the lube that he had in the nightstand. Luhan’s eyes widened at Sehun’s rather large size, and Sehun had assured him that he would take his time.

Luhan was a bit insecure about the fading bruises, but he had no scars since Chanyeol never hurt him enough to make him bleed. Sehun had kissed each and every one with fleeting lips, his tongue working wonders on Luhan’s skin. Sehun had managed to get a moan out of him by licking and biting around his hips, and it was just the sweetest sound to his ears that he tried to visualize it as a picture so that he could draw it.

“Ready?” Luhan nodded and shyly spread his legs a bit wider, his cheeks a bright shade of red as Sehun circled the tip of his finger around Luhan’s entrance while languidly pumping his dick. Luhan whimpered at the contact, and unconsciously bucked his hips up, and Sehun tried to memorize every moment that Luhan had made one of those beautiful melodies from his touch only.

The first finger was a bit of a stretch, and the second and third fingers were very painful. Sehun became worried, and he leaned down to lick at the tip of Luhan’s cock. He heard the other gasp out his name, and he sucked on the head harder, making more and more whimpers spill from Luhan’s pretty lips. He made sure to scissor his fingers carefully, pumping them in and out until Luhan actually screamed. Sehun could only guess that he had found his prostate. He jabbed at the spot again and again, and Luhan has never felt this much pleasure in his entire life.

“Sehun, I’m ready,” Luhan gasped out, his legs trembling from the sheer emotion coursing through his body at the sight of Sehun’s bedroom eyes.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked him, a bit breathless as he aligned his member. Luhan nodded quickly and held his arms open so that Sehun would be trapped in them. They both shared a little laugh at the cuteness as they nuzzled noses.

“I’ll go slowly for you, Luhannie,” Sehun mumbled into his neck, and Luhan grasped onto the strands of the other’s hair, burying his nose in them to smell the sweet scent to try and relax himself.

The breach was a bit painful, but the rest was almost torture. Luhan cursed himself for thinking about Chanyeol, and turned his head to kiss Sehun’s lips as a distraction. It worked, thankfully, and Sehun helped even more by stroking Luhan’s member, spreading around the precum to make the pumps easier. Luhan made those sounds into Sehun’s mouth as he finally bottomed out. He waited despite the tight, warm, wet heat that was squeezing his dick so wonderfully. He felt so bad for feeling so good when Luhan was in obvious pain.

“It’ll feel good soon, baby,” Sehun encouraged him, running his lips down the column of Luhan’s neck to imprint his own mark into Luhan’s skin. He felt a surge of possessiveness as he gripped Luhan’s hips a bit tighter, but he tried to be careful since he wanted to show Luhan that making love wasn’t supposed to be all pain.

“You can move now.” Sehun paused in sucking his third hickey, and gave Luhan that soft smile before pulling out a little bit, and thrusting back in carefully. It was taking him everything to maintain control, and Luhan was just so grateful for meeting this amazing person, he was just so happy that he had ran away from Chanyeol that night to meet this extremely handsome man above him.

Sehun made sure to study every little detail of Luhan’s face, making sure he was doing everything right. He ran a hand up and down Luhan’s stomach while leaving sloppy kisses all over his cheeks and lips. Luhan hummed contentedly, his hips finally beginning to rock down on Sehun’s cock.

The pain eventually ebbed away to the enjoyable sensation that came with the friction, and Luhan let his mouth drop open, his eyes finally closing due to the feeling of Sehun moving slightly faster.

“Feels good, Sehunnie, faster, please,” Luhan pleaded, and Sehun complied, his lips finding their way to the other’s earlobe to playfully bite and to suck on the spot right below it. Luhan could only whine at the feeling, their hips starting to find a faster rhythm as they laced their hands together. Sehun pressed their foreheads together as he started to slow down, letting Luhan feel every inch of him as he felt the other’s walls trying to clench around him to keep him inside.

Luhan was a writhing mess, the slow pace building up the tension and heat in his stomach, his cock twitching along with it.

“You’re mine, Luhan, not his,” Sehun whispered, staring straight into the other’s eyes before speeding up again, making Luhan scream out his name. He angled his hips to try and find that one special spot, and when he did, Luhan had finally let go, his fingernails digging into Sehun’s back as he arched his spine, the veins standing out on his neck as he screamed Sehun’s name again and again. Sehun could feel the sticky feeling as Luhan’s come rubbed all over both of their stomachs and he has never felt more amazing in his life.

A few more thrusts, and Sehun came deep inside his lover, his hips stuttering on their own as he rocked himself to completion.

Sehun tried to keep himself up by using his forearms, steadying his breathing, and looking at Luhan with hazy eyes. Luhan licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Sehun, rubbing his fingers over the nail marks that he had made.

“I feel like I just ran eighty miles,” Luhan whined, making the both of them laugh. Sehun eventually turned them on their sides, wiping away the sweat from Luhan’s face.

“Sleep,” Sehun said softly, closing Luhan’s eyes. Luhan shifted around, and he could still feel Sehun’s cock in his ass.

“You aren’t going to pull out?” he sleepily mumbled, snuggling closer to Sehun’s warm chest. Sehun only chuckled and ran his hands through the soft locks of hair that were tickling his nose.

“No,” he stated childishly, clinging onto Luhan and throwing a leg over his waist. Luhan smiled and gently clenched around Sehun’s dick, making him whine.

“Don’t do that!” he demanded, his lips forming a pout. Luhan only snickered, and kissed his shoulder, nuzzling his face against the expanse of skin that his face was on.

“You’re mine too, Sehunnie.”

*************************************************************************************

“Fuck, Sehun, you actually did it.” Jongin walked around to stare at the paintings, a whole eight months of work thrown into these beautiful portraits. Sehun rubbed his hands together as they were hung up, making sure that Kyungsoo kept Luhan distracted.

“What did I tell you? Admit that I was right and you were dead wrong about me being an idiot,” Sehun said rather smugly. Jongin shot him a dirty look and shoved a bottle of wine in his hands.

“I think you need to drink this. A lot of it.” Sehun only laughed and put it on the dining table. This art show was going to be a big one, he just knew it from looking at all of his work.

He wanted to show it all to Luhan first. Eight months of dodging his sneaky boyfriend have finally come to an end, and he was able to breathe.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, and both Sehun and Jongin turned in shock to see Luhan fuming in his pajamas.

“Sehun! For fuck’s sake, you sent poor Kyungsoo over to fucking distract me, IT’S NOT GOING TO WORK THIS TIME!” he screamed, and Kyungsoo was running up right behind him, grimacing at the scene. Sehun screeched and rushed towards Luhan to cover his eyes so that he wouldn’t see the art being put up, and Kyungsoo slowly backed away over to Jongin as the two wrestled for power.

“Jonginnie, I think you need new friends,” Kyungsoo said as he gulped, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Jongin only sighed and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, they’re just… special…”

The two continued to watch the other two fight, and Sehun finally managed to pull Luhan outside to kiss him. Luhan’s number one weakness was Sehun’s lips and he immediately melted into Sehun’s hold.

“You will be patient,” Sehun demanded, kissing Luhan again before he could say anything. Afterwards, Luhan only glared, and Sehun cooed at his expression, rubbing his face all over Luhan’s scrunched up face and making kissing noises.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were practically vomiting.

*************************************************************************************

“Luhannie, come on,” Sehun whispered for dramatic effect. Luhan only rolled his eyes, but he was so excited to see everything. Sehun was excited too, and he kept pressing messy kisses all over Luhan’s face from the nerves and adrenaline as they walked over to the art show. It wouldn’t start for another forty-five minutes, and Sehun wanted to make sure Luhan would have enough time to see everything.

When they were outside the doors, Sehun covered Luhan’s eyes, and Luhan let out a little yelp in surprise. Sehun chuckled in his ear.

“Walk forward,” Sehun said into his ear, and Luhan held his arms out a little, taking slow steps, and Sehun reached over to push the door open for him.

Their footsteps echoed loudly in the gallery, and Luhan was almost screaming in anticipation.

When Sehun took his hands away, Luhan’s jaw dropped, his eyes going wide.

All over the walls were pictures of him, his face, some parts of body covered in flowers, his expression always being peaceful and serene. Luhan walked around to gaze at the multicolored paintings, his sight being blurred out by the tears that were starting to form. He hasn’t cried in a long time since he promised himself not to, but now he felt it coming up his throat, his nose suddenly running.

One of the paintings showed him with animals, a lion eating from his hand, and his head turned to press his lips against a wolf. The flower ones were separated out with different parts of his body, his legs being wrapped in vines, his torso covered in thorn less roses, and his arms and face surrounded by red and white orchids.

Sehun only stood in the corner, watching the love his life admire his work. It was like seeing him again for the first time, how whenever he stood next to them, they seemed to shine a little brighter, the colors coming into play at just the right moment.

Luhan looked over at him while wiping his eyes, and Sehun walked over to him to comfort him.

“Do you… do you like it?” Sehun asked him nervously, thumbing away the teardrops. Luhan looked up at him with so much love in his eyes that Sehun almost cried himself.

“Sehun. These are the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen, you’re amazing, Sehun, you’re a genius, you’re so fucking talented,” Luhan rambled on, pointing at every one and analyzing the color scheme, the way it was drawn, how the paint strokes were all so perfectly placed. Sehun could only watch him in awe.

After he was done talking about the paintings, he turned around to look at Sehun, taking a shuddery breath before hugging him.

“You are really are amazing, you know,” Luhan mumbled against his chest. Sehun hugged him back tightly, kissing the side of his head while whispering an “I know.” Luhan lightly slapped his arm, and Sehun giggled into his hair.

“Jongin, turn on some music!” Sehun called into the room, making Luhan jump. Sehun quickly apologized, and slid his hands down to rest on Luhan’s hips. Luhan got the message and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck.

Jongin rolled his eyes and hit play on the stereo, snapping open his wallet and looking at all the cute pictures of him and Kyungsoo. Soft music began to pour out from the speakers, and Sehun wiggled his eyebrows dramatically, making Luhan laugh even more.

“You look so beautiful, Lu.” Sehun twirled Luhan around, making the latter blush. After that he dipped Luhan over his knee, and Luhan squealed, cupping Sehun’s face in the process.

“And you look impossibly handsome,” Luhan responded, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s lips.

*************************************************************************************

A lone rose was laid down on Chanyeol’s grave that same night, the figure walking away quickly and silently.

An empty promise, and a broken dream.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE AOSIDIGHAWEGHOAWGDOAWEOFAWO;EFOGEWGWEEO  
> I seriously hope you enjoyed it, because I honestly have no idea if this is even good or not since I have a tendency to write a lot more than what I had planned, lmao, I almost let this thing become chaptered.  
> AND I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO LUHAN BUT IDK IT JUST HAPPENED


End file.
